Conventionally, in production of a cell electrode such as lithium-cell positive pole member, electrode mixture or positive pole active material such as LiCoO2 is applied and dried on a core member or collector made of metal foil such as aluminum foil and is pressed by a roll press machine with press rolls so as to enhance bulk density of the positive pole active material.
The cell electrode plate thus produced by applying and drying electrode active material such as positive pole active material on the core member is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 wherein reference numeral 1 denotes a band-like core member or collector made of metal foil such as aluminum foil with substantially uniform width; 2, electrode active material such as positive pole active material applied and dried in the form of sheets on upper and lower surfaces of the core member 1. The core member 1 and the electrode active material 2 provide a cell electrode plate 3. The sheets of electrode active material 2 are of uniform size and are arranged discontinuously on and longitudinally of the core member 1, widths of the core member 1 and the sheets of electrode active material 2 being W and W0, respectively. Distance between a widthwise end of the core member 1 and a corresponding widthwise end of each sheet of the electrode active material 2 is substantially uniform in a lot and is (W−W0)/2 so that the widthwise ends of the sheets of the electrode active material 2 are aligned with each other longitudinally of the cell electrode plate 3.
Pressing of the cell electrode plate 3 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 by press rolls of a roll press machine is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 in which reference numeral 4 denotes the roll press machine with the pair of upper and lower press rolls 5 and 6. The cell electrode plate 3 is pressed while passing through the press rolls 5 and 6, the electrode active material 2 being compressed for enhancement of its bulk density.
A prior document on application of electrode active material on a core member made of metal foil is, for example, Reference 1; and a prior document on pressing of electrode active material by press rolls of a roll press machine for enhancement of its bulk density is, for example, Reference 2.                [Reference 1] JP 9-274909 A        [Reference 2] JP 11-3701 A        